Stranger Things Have Happened
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Weirder things have happened than Chad and Sonny right? What about when everything goes wrong for this couple? Can Chad fix it, or well he screw up, again?
1. Plastic Palm Tree Murder

**Hey anyone who's reading this! This is gonna be my first long Multi Chapter, and I could really use support, ideas, and reviews! I hope you like it, and if you do, or don't, tell ME! I love hearing what people have to say!**

* * *

It broke his heart to see her like this. Sonny surrounded by tubes, and beeping machines that he was tempted to give a slap to. Except they were keeping her alive, so that would be a really stupid move on his part.

"I love you." She looked up at his blue eyes, uncertainly.

"I love you too Sonshine." He assured her

* * *

4 Months Earlier

* * *

The So Random cast was practicing their latest sketch, one where Zora was a plant-eating dinosaur, and the rest of them were plants, that were freaking out about being eaten. They were practicing it for the millionth time because Nico wasn't ever paying attention, and kept missing his line.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Grady The Bush screamed, and quickly scooted backwards.

"I'm going to eat you ALL!" roared Zora, sounding pretty scary for an eleven-year-old in a huge, plush, green costume, wearing orange eyeliner.

"We are so dead," Tree Tawni said with a sigh.

"I don't even get why she's eating us! Look how big she is!" Shrub Sonny whined, as she tried to hide behind Tree Tawni.

It was at this point that point that Nico The Fern forgot his line AGAIN, because he was staring at Shrub Sonny. Again.

"Cut! Nico, what are you doing?! That's the fifth time this week!" Marshall shouted. He was in a bad mood, it had been a long week.

Nico The Fern didn't answer. He just hung his head, causing his costume to nearly touch the ground. The rest of the cast stayed silent, although you could tell they felt the same way.

"Let just take a break. Back in 10 you guys," Marshall ordered, before leaving, probably to get something for the massive headache he felt coming on.

"Nice going Nico," Tawni said annoyed. "you better not screw up any more, you're going to make me look bad, and Tawni Hart NEVER looks bad!"

Nico just shrugged, Tawni flipped her hair, walked off, and Zora giggled quietly.

"Well I'm going to go get a donut, BRB!" Sonny announced as she slowly stood up in shrub costume.

"You spend too much time with Chad," Zora said with a roll of her eyes "you guys are the only ones who says BRB."

"I'll have you know that my cousin who lives in Saskatchewan says it all the time!" Sonny yelled as she walked towards the snack table Marshall had set up after they all got sick from the cafeteria food.

After Sonny had left Zora said something about needing to find an oversized mouse to feed her snake, and left too.

Soon as the girls were gone Grady turned to Nico for some answers.

"What's wrong with you man? You've been off all week, tell me!" Grady demanded

"Uh…it's well….Sonny!" Nico suddenly burst out, just a little too loud. Luckily she was too busy picking between a chocolate and a vanilla donut to notice.

"What about her? Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"No, I sorta…never mind."

"Come on, I'm your best friend! We've found popcorn twins, made a scent that made girls follow us like dogs, and made that crazy spicy pizza! We're the two amigos that don't need a third, you can tell me anything!" Grady beamed at Nico, waiting for an answer.

"I guess, I just, kinda want to ask Sonny out." Nico whispered nervously.

"No way! That's great!" Grady gave him an enthusiastic pat on the back.

"Really? You don't think it is weird? It's Sonny, after all."

"No, it's great! You should ask her out."

"When?" Nico asked nervously.

"Now!"

"Now?"

"Now!!"

"Now!" agreed Nico. With that new found confidence her turned to go ask her out, but instead promptly smashed into Chad.

"Watch where you're going Random!" snapped Chad.

"Yea, sure, whatever." Nico just quickly brushed past Chad and head over to the snack table where Sonny was still standing.

"What are doing here?" Grady asked Chad, even though he was watching his best friend.

"Over at the falls we finished early, so I figured I might as well come over here, and have my daily argument with Sonny, before she interrupts my massage or something. What's whatshisface doing?"

"He's asking Sonny out."

"Oh…..wait. WHAT!?"

That was probably too loud, because almost everyone in within 20 feet of them turned and looked at them. Except for Sonny. She was to busy laughing at something Nico had said.

"He's asking Sonny out?" Grady repeated, saying it more like a question.

"This is BAD!" Chad's voice went high and squeaky at the end. He groaned as he glared at the floor, squishing his toe into in, wishing it was Nico's face.

"Why?"

It was a good thing he could think on his feet. He didn't want anyone to know how he felt about Sonny. Whatever it was that felt about Sonny anyways. He sure it wasn't love, probably just caring or something…

"If she says yes, and they start dating Nico is going to spend way more time with than he does with you!" Chad improvised.

"He will?" Grady asked, sounding like a scared little kid.

"Of course. She'll get mad at him if he ever picks you over her! He'll always be ditching you for her." Chad nodded wisely.

"Wait a second, how's this bad for you?" Grady asked suspiciously.

"Because…..if she's always with him I won't have anyone to annoy!"

"You like her don't you?"

"Me? Fall for a Random? Never. I LIKE bugging her!"

"Sure, ok, that's a nice lie, but what are we going to do about this?!" Grady started pacing back and forth.

"Maybe she'll say no, and we won't have to do anything."

They both turned their heads just in time to see Sonny with a shy smile on her face, nodding yes, and Nico with a huge grin on his face. Chad felt like he was going to throw up.

Then Tawni called Sonny over, and Sonny and Nico said goodbye, quickly. She gave him a peck on the cheek, and he walked over practically glowing.

Chad wondered how much trouble he could get it for pelting Nico with the blow up palm tree that was next to him.

He decided against it, the press was stilling blabbing about his latest scandal-stealing Sonny's favourite necklace, and keeping it from her for a week. He only did it because it from her previous boyfriend, some guy named Trace something? Chad was sure he was in a band called Train Station, or something. Anyhow, Chad had been feeling minorly jealous, and had sorta stolen it for a week. Long story.

"It's ok," Chad whispered to Grady "I have a plan!"

"Guess what? She said yes, and we are going out tomorrow NIGHT!" Nico was grinning from ear to ear, while Chad silently fumed.

"Look, that's really great, but would you mind if I borrowed Grady for the rest of the day?" Chad asked innocently,covering up his anger perfectly. He silently thanked his mom for paying for all thoose acting lessons.

"Uh, sure I guess." Nico looked over at Grady uncertainly, who just smiled nervously.

"Thanks!" With that the blondes were gone.

"That was weird…." Nico said to himself, before shrugging, then running off to tell Zora and/or Tawni the great news.

It was pretty weird that Chad remembered Grady's name…...

* * *

**Ok guys, tell me what you thought! Even if you leave just a one word review, like "Great" or "Horrible" it gives me something to work with!**


	2. He's Wearing A Dress Because?

**Hey everybody, Chapter 2 Here!**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Guy Friend, Ty: Whatcha doing?**

**Me: Eating animal crackers**

**Ty: Aren't you a little old to be eating animal crackers?**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. But I own Sonny With a Chance!**

**Ty: Aren't you a little young to own Sonny With a Chance?**

**Me: Shut up! *Kicks Ty in shin, walks away***

**Ty: OW! **

**Eveyone else in hallway: LOL! (except they don't say it, they actually LAUGH)**

* * *

It's the big day! Sonny and Nico's date. Nico arrived right on time, with a bouquet of lilies in his hands. She didn't bother to tell him that sunflowers were her favourite, she just smiled, and put them in a vase. They're going for supper, to a movie, and then back to the studio, where Tawni, Zora, and Sonny were having a sleepover. Yea, strange right? Especially since it had been Tawni's idea. Sonny figured that was just because she wanted the dirt on their date first. Zora was just tagging along because her parents were out of town anyways.

Anyhow, when Nico picked up Sonny, neither had any idea that Chad and Grady were hiding in the bushes in front of her apartment. Sonny looked so pretty Chad could feel his heart just falling to bits. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress, with white leggings, and had a giant sunflower barrette in her very perfect hair. The best, and the worst thing, was the huge smile on her face. Chad had remind himself to stay calm, and not jump out of the bushes, and give Nico a black eye. He really hated that guy. Idiot had the nerve to ask Sonny out after the talk show thing.

Sure they had just admitted they had feelings for each other, he hadn't asked her out or anything, but he was planning to! He was just a few days too late.

Grady poked Chad, bringing him out of his daydream.

"They look really happy together, are you sure about this?"

"Definitely," Chad whispered back.

"Okayyy…" murmured Grady uncertainly.

**At Acardia **

Nico and Sonny were sitting together in a booth, the same one she'd sat in with Chad, Tawni, and James, not so long ago. Chad and Grady were in the one across from them, wearing disguises.

"How come I have to be the girl?" Grady whined while he tried to fix his dress and his wig.

Chad rolled his eyes, which were partly concealed by big, bushy, fake eyebrows. He had a matching mustache too. Not to mention he was wearing a hideous pair of sweat pants (Ugh), and a bunnyhug. At least the lady at the sports store had called it a bunnyhug, but he didn't see what it had to do with bunnies, or hugs.

"Because Chad Dylan Cooper is NEVER the girl!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just be quiet! It's so empty in here that we should be able to hear them if you SHUT UP!"

Instantly Grady quieted down.

"So you've never seen snow before?!" Sonny asked, in shock.

"Never! Before I was here I was doing my One Man Show on the road, and I always managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Nico replied with a laugh.

"That's crazy! I love snow. It's so beautiful, all white, and fluffy…"Sonny sighed dreamily.

Chad smiled at her acting so happy, and childish. He didn't understand why people liked stars like Tawni. Sure she was an alright friend, but she was so stuck up and shallow he'd go crazy dating her. Unlike Sonny, who was so real, and so alive, that birds probably helped her put on her shoes every morning, and make breakfast.

"How is this breaking them up?" Grady asked quietly, snapping Chad out of his daydreaming once again.

"First we gotta figure out if they like each other, then we break them up tomorrow if we have too."

"And?"

Chad sighed, "I think they like each other," he whispered sadly.

"Damn," muttered Grady, "so how do we break them up?"

Chad was about to respond when Sonny and Nico stood up to leave. Quickly him and Grady ducked their heads from sigh in perfect sync. Then soon as they were gone, the two boys stood up, and hurried (quietly) after them.

"I'll tell you my master plan later," Chad promised Grady as they hoped in to car, close behind Sonny and Nico.

**At Condor Studios, outside of Tawni/Sonny/Zora's dressing room**

Chad sat crouched, just behind Grady. They were dangerously close to Nico, and Sonny, but Chad HAD to know if they kissed. He convinced Grady it was important too. They sat just around the corner of where the girls' dressing room was, trying hard not to move, or breathe too loudly.

He really hoped that the idiot didn't try to kiss her. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, he'd jump right out, and punch him the gut, therefore blowing their cover.

"So I had a nice time," Nico said with a grin as he stepped closer.

"Me too." Sonny said quietly, nervously ducking her head from sight as she fidgeted with belt on her dress.

Grady turned to Chad with wide, surprised eyes. Both of the blondes were thinking the same thing.

_Oh shit, he's gonna kiss her! _

Grady turned back to the action, and peaked around a corner just a tad. Chad leaned forward too, hoping he'd be able to see what was going on. He didn't want to look, but had too. Seeing someone kiss HIS Sonny would be nothing but pain, but he was out of options. He leaned just a little too much and sent Grady tumbling forward, landing right next to a very close together Nico and Sonny. Somehow he'd managed to stay crouched, but he was doomed. The only way he could escape would be if he ran out in front of them.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Sonny.

"Who the heck is that?!" she yelled, looking down at her feet.

"It's Grady, Grady in a dress!" Nico yelped.

Chad peeked around the corner, debating if he could make a run for it. Sonny spotted him the moment he did though.

"And Chad's in a moustache, what the fuck?!" Sonny shouted.

All three guys turned to Sonny in shock. They'd never heard little miss sunshine-and-rainbows swear. Sonny blushed, and looked down at her feet. Chad slowly peeled off his fake moustache, and removed the eyebrows. After about three seconds Nico broke the silence.

"So, anyone gonna tell me why my best friends in a dress?"

* * *

**So thats it! Thanks to catgoldinger I'm glad you can see it becoming big! Big is what I'm hoping for!**

**Also thanks: butterflygurl2009, BtVSSWaCRswll, DannySamLover20, Broken-Illusions-09, Sango0709 for alerting, reveiwing, favouriting ETC! Thats very awesome of you guys!**

**Don't let the cracker fall! (Translation: Please review!)**


	3. An Abundance of Exclamation Marks!

**OK, this one is a little shorter than I would have liked, but what comes up next really needs to be it's own chapter! Very important, the twist (one of two) is in the next chapter! OOOooooo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and such, I'l give you guys all a giant review at the end! If there's a review that made me laugh really hard, or presents an interesting question, I'll have it as part of my author's notes! Anyhow, happy reading!**

* * *

Since they were cornered Chad and Grady told them everything. At least everything that Chad considered important. Like he didn't mention his urge to kill Nico with a plastic palm tree.

As they talked Chad could tell Nico was hurt, but Sonny was upset. Not to mention angry. Very angry. Turns out Miss Sonny could be quite mad looking.

When they were done Sonny spoke in an eerily calm voice. The phrase "calm before a storm" popped into Chad's head as soon as she spoke.

"Thanks for telling us the truth Grady, I know this wasn't your fault." Here she stopped to glare at Chad, then turned to Nico, "Nico, this was a ton of fun, but I think it'd be a bad idea for us to date. Mostly because of the show and stuff."

"That's cool, I had a blast!" Nico grinned and gave her a quick hug. Chad looked away and tried to pretend it didn't bother him.

"You're not mad?" Grady asked Nico in amazement.

"I'll be a lot less mad when we raid the set of Meal or No Meal!" Nico laughed.

"Booo-YAH!" Grady shouted, then ran off with Nico down the hall, like they could tell Sonny was a ticking time bomb who was almost out of minutes.

They left him with her alone of course. For once he thought this was a bad thing. Sure Tawni was listening through the dressing room door, and he could hear Zora crawling around in the vents, but neither of them could protect him from Sonny's wrath. Neither of them WOULD.

"I'm just gonna go now." He said casually, turning to leave, but Sonny grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him around so he faced her again.

Then calm Sonny disappeared, and angry Sonny was let loose.

"I can't believe you Chad! Every time I go on a date with a guy, you somehow ruin it! Sure with James that was a good thing, but then when I dated Trace you always managed to screw it up! Now this, you force Grady into a dress, and make him play spy?! Just so I couldn't have a nice date with Nico! Do you like seeing me unhappy?!" That made him snap. Sure he liked getting under her skin, but he never wanted to see her unhappy let alone make her unhappy!

"Of course not! Sonny you can be so blind! You don't even know what's going on right under your nose!" Chad yelled back, taking a step closer as he did.

"What are you talking about? You HATE me. What you said backstage at the talk show was just a scam! Playing the nice girl who doesn't know any better!"

"It was not!"

"Then why don't you tell me how you really feel, pretty boy!"

" I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Chad stared at Sonny in an awed silence at her response. It was exactly what he'd hoped for, but he never thought it would actually happen.

"Kiss me you idiot!" Sonny suddenly commanded, breaking the silence.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

And when Sonny said "Good!" Chad leaned in, his lips finally meeting with hers. She responded immediately, and by the time Tawni oh-so-politely interrupted them Sonny's hair was a mess, and he could taste her lip gloss on his lips. When Tawni pointed out that Chad's lips were shiny all three of them could hear Zora giggling like crazy from inside the vents.

* * *

**Yes I know. Leave me a review anyway please! It brings the updates quicker, and makes me smile like a Looney Tune! :D**


End file.
